distant_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanuel Kang
- 1st Appearance= - 2nd Appearance= - 3rd Appearance= - 4th Appearance= - 5th Appearance= }} |race= Human |age= 18 |gender= Male |eyes= black |hair= black |affiliation=? |occupation= Student(former) |status= Alive |relatives= Dr.Kang, Hanuel's Mother' |webtoon debut = Season 1;Chapter 1}} Hanuel is the main character of this Webtoon. He appeared in the first chapter, of the start of the story. It appears that he has no idea what's going on in this abandoned area. He decided to search around and find some emergency tools. He finds Heyool in the darkness, and decided to team up to find more emergency tools. At first, he was so lost that he didn't know what to do. But later on in a few chapters, it appears that he's getting to know the point of this broken world. He has fears if he loses Heyool and surviving alone in this sink hole. He doesn't have some good brainstorming about surviving in safe places, and saving himself from danger too. The more he travels further in the sinkhole, he remembers his past life with his friends and family, especially the sinkhole accident. He remembers that he is not living in a dream, and then realizes that memories can erase if he and his partner continues to survive in the sinkhole.Chapter 53 Haneul is the son of Dr. Kang. Haneul is a rather outspoken person, behaving almost like a normal teenager. He appears rather passive of certain situations. History Prior Before the disaster It is the third grade of high school, and it is recommended by the principal, and it is finally passed in the physics department of Seoul National University at any time in 2014. However, it seems that he has some sense of guilt because he mistakenly ruined the performance evaluation of the same classmate. After the announcement of acceptance, I practice mentally on the playground after seeing explosion in distant mountains and lose mind. After the disaster Hye-yul turned on the flash in a place where I could not see anything with the spirit in mind. I happened to meet Boram and college students. They waited for the rescue team and pledged to survive. At first, they took a picture in azit to commemorate the days of survival. However, on the 62nd day after the disaster, the party and the party will try to commit suicide. All of them hanging ropes around their necks and leaping down, only hesitating and hurried down, recalling the fact that they were hanging out at Seoul National University. Waking up, Hanuel seems to have suffered from amnesia, not remembering much of anything about himself. When he woke up for a while in the class, the world was destroyed, and I was accompanied by Shinhyeul, who I met by chance, without knowing the English language. Past recollections seemed to be a very ordinary high school student before the outbreak of disaster. However, it hinted that he was not an ordinary person, even if he was penetrated by a steel pipe, he was soon restored or handed the demons alone with a weapon. In fact, it was 62 days after the fall of Seoul in the early age, and now you have come up with a cell phone that has not been discharged, The surrounding corpses that have not decayed for 62 days when the river sky wakes up is a bonus. In Gwanghwamun area, where I was shocked by the unbelievable crises of the dark world, earthquakes, violently changing blind people, cannibals, tigers, lava, etc., Moving toward the goal, the visually impaired and the tiger face, but eventually through the subway station to get out of the assault zone. However, there was a lava zone where the sculptures of Gwanghwamun took over. To make matters worse, he faces the tiger again, facing the confrontation between the Hwaejang and the lava zone. As the ground where the sky and the hyeulyi have decisively collapsed, the terrorist who has broken the ground and throws herself up with the flickering fire due to the sulfur. He falls to the lava with the request of the terrorist approaching hanging on the bridge, He is in danger of being drowned again by the water zone, but escapes the climax crisis of Season 1 with the help of Hyeul. Later, I wanted to get out of the abyss while facing the cops, but there were dead bodies in front of them, and the season 1 was over with the police officers ordering firing. Waking up, Hanuel seems to have suffered from amnesia, not remembering much of anything about himself. When he woke up for a while in the class, the world was destroyed, and I was accompanied by Shinhyeul, who I met by chance, without knowing the English language. Past recollections seemed to be a very ordinary high school student before the outbreak of disaster. However, it hinted that he was not an ordinary person, even if he was penetrated by a steel pipe, he was soon restored or handed the demons alone with a weapon. In fact, it was 62 days after the fall of Seoul in the early age, and now you have come up with a cell phone that has not been discharged, The surrounding corpses that have not decayed for 62 days when the river sky wakes up is a bonus. In Gwanghwamun area, where I was shocked by the unbelievable crises of the dark world, earthquakes, violently changing blind people, cannibals, tigers, lava, etc., Moving toward the goal, the visually impaired and the tiger face, but eventually through the subway station to get out of the assault zone. However, there was a lava zone where the sculptures of Gwanghwamun took over. To make matters worse, he faces the tiger again, facing the confrontation between the Hwaejang and the lava zone. As the ground where the sky and the hyeulyi have decisively collapsed, the terrorist who has broken the ground and throws herself up with the flickering fire due to the sulfur. He falls to the lava with the request of the terrorist approaching hanging on the bridge, He is in danger of being drowned again by the water zone, but escapes the climax crisis of Season 1 with the help of Hyeul. Later, I wanted to get out of the abyss while facing the cops, but there were dead bodies in front of them, and the season 1 was over with the police officers ordering firing. Someone was treated while the police were shot and unconscious. 3 From this time on, two bands were found on the face. From season 2, it will start to recover. In the beginning, Season 2 is going to the sky, while Hyeul is depicted as being strangled after the gun was shot by the police. With the help of terrorists, the sky secured food and clothes in bunkers. Then he found a physician's body, which was a steel iron, the father of a river sky. The sky is pervasive, and I think it's been a long time since I've breathed. There was a note in the mouth and a note on the note, "Severance Hospital Special Issue 4". The sky leaves the bunker and heads to Severance Hospital. In the meantime, pick up the night cam and shout out the gain, but check what images are recorded. This video coincidentally hurts Hye Ri's neck at the time of the shooting, and the police's mission is to prevent people from underground from coming out. The voice of a cadre that the police can return to the ground flows without survivors. The sky he saw was despairing, and he showed all the KOs with a chainsaw as a weapon, all of them KO's, and lost his memory while dealing with the blind who followed the sky. While the river sky is heading to Severance Hospital, the artist describes the time when Hae-yul and Yoon shinra were at Severance Hospital. Overlapping the two viewpoints and loosening them out. What is revealed here about the sky is that the father of the Heavenly River was Dr. of the Disaster Preparedness Committee, It seems that this experiment is related to the news that the stem cell of 4 has obtained the gene characteristics. We can only guess that it is because we have received a sample of the stomach stem cells now. Because of this, even if it was pierced through a pipe, it could survive falling into magma. From season 1 onwards, the effects of reagents can be seen as tremendous regeneration, sometimes exertion, and amnesia. Anyway, heaven went to the Severance Hospital and went to Special Room 4 and succeeded. 5 He struggles to deal with Yun Ginna , who has lost his brother in the hospital and has gone mad. In the meantime, the Severance Hospital begins to collapse, and the sky can only barely be controlled by the power of the reagent, reaching the ladder. While climbing on the ladder, Yin Shinai was chased again and fell into a crisis, but he received the country's cellphone to Yin Shingara who found the opposite sex. Yin Shine then falls into the abyss. Here he finds that Kangheol has treated Hye Ryul. Heaven is accompanied by his father, Dr. Kang, Lee, and is very sad that he lost his precious partner who has been a great force. He goes to the ground and hopes that he will not change anything. At this time, the ambassador said that hope is merely a mask of despair . The sky, determined to commit suicide, tries to drop a backpack and clothes from the ladder and to set the hand holding the ladder, but then rejoins with the resurrected Shinhye rate with the power of the reagent. It finally rises to Hyeulyeong and the ground, but noticed that the radiation sign and the whole body were melted and that Seoul was exposed . It is then lost to the fugitive in the fog as he traps the bombs dragged by the rope on the car. Why do not you tell them they're accompanying? After that, Season 3 is going through thoroughly at the time of Hyeul. It was revealed that in the past puzzle follow-up from the season 3 14th, we actually met with Hye-yul in the past. In the memory of Hae-yul, Hae-yul is said to have survived with the suicide of suicide, but in fact, heaven saved when Hae-yul tried to kill himself. Heaven and Hwai have lost memories because of the reagents. Heaven is not a school but a bus fell to the sinkhole, and after receiving letters from his father went to Severance Hospital to reunite with his father, shot down by the police chief and falls. In fact, Dr. Gyercheol was reluctant to let the sky come to Severance Hospital 6 Seojang sent a letter to Dr. Hee-cheol Kang to come to Severance Hospital. Seojang wants to save his son to Kang, Eun-chul, promptly to complete the project heaven, the sky will receive the finished reagent at this time. Since then, Hye-yul and heaven have been traced to Dr. Gang, 7 Heaven is determined to defend the tremor of losing memories, but eventually scattered and lost memories in a rough underground world. 8 At this time, heaven, who knew he would lose his memory, told Hwerye about the side effects of reagents, the loss of memory, and the two painted the message that the sky was at the end of the abyss , do. The fact that they were captured by the Gyeongdongdae and transferred to Daegu came from the radio of the commander, and Shinhye Ryul and Kanghee were reunited. But in Season 3, there are many questions about the heavenly action. A military soldier in a military unit who found a school uniform in what seemed to be a heavenly sky in a military base where Hae-yang was trapped, or a soldier in the army who was tracking the sky and found that the Tae-gu was captured and transported to Daegu. That is. Besides, why did you reach Daegu and how? As the season 4 progressed to Lee Chang-wook's point of view, there was no news, and Changwook was strangled by the Nero Center, who had no one to worry about. He was attacked by the Chinese army and was forced to take medicine to neutralize the reagent. In Daegu, Hueri and Reunion are on a plane for a while, followed by terrorists, Lee Chang - wook and Yoon Hye - young dragging light aircrafts and the news that China 's nuclear war falls on Daegu in about 10 minutes. In the meantime, there is a problem with the light aircraft, the terrorist and HyeYoung are sacrificed for the light weight, and Lee has left the box related to the plan B that he had, and after dropping off to Daegu, But the airplane crashes after the bombing of the Chinese army. The sky and Hueyu survived the bombing with the regenerative power of the reagent, tracked Lee Chang-wook to return the box in Plan B, and met Lee Chang-wook at the center in the center. Yoon Kwang Na who came to the center after I joined the party. But Chang-wook was on the verge of dying because his reagent was weakened and his body was shot with gunshot wounds, Changwook tried to hear the cause of the disaster, but Changwook soon died. you 9 With the saying that if I go to the center underground passage, I can turn everything back on. 10 They seem hesitant to enter the underground passage 11 After receiving the will of Chang-wook to Yun-gwangna, he goes without hesitation. In the prologue, he enters the dark underground passage and misses Hyeul, but re-enters Hye-ryul through a small crisis. Explain that at the time of Hwerye, the sky was holding a luster and heaven was due to the country's panic disorder. 12 In the first episode, the Chinese character 13 finds a room with. There, as in the entrance, he finds the white character, gets a question, and boarded the ship. The ship is eating food from the ship, but the spacecraft is taking off because of a button that hits wrong. The spacecraft will soon fall into the sea. I thought I was in a bad mood but actually I arrived at the shore of Jeju Island. (...) There is no one in the airplane that is going to keep going around. I do not have anything to do. I sit there quietly and open the carriers that were left at the airport and change into those clothes. . After changing to such a way, the hyeulyeon and the shine are really, really long-standing stability in the outer fields of Jeju Island. 14 We will stay with Grandmother of Hueyeon with our party. He then tells the party that a box was received from Changwook at the airport at the house of Hyeulyeon. However, there was a reagent that showed to the party, a map of Jeju Island marked with specific coordinates, and a note other than the key, but it did not tell the party whether they had already read the contents. After a while, I have a peaceful time, but for a while, the conflict between Yin Shina and Hwayei begins to deepen and the Jejudo is overshadowed and the underground worms and white rocks revitalize in earnest. Haeju has already lost its trust to the country and the sky, but Cheju Island has already suffered a catastrophic disaster, such as the explosion of Baekrokdam. It was a situation. After all, the choppers choose to break up with Huey and go with the country. However, he witnesses that Hwerye chooses a different way and disappears into rocks protruding from the volcano. In the 16th episode, I am hunting for Hwangyu right on the volcanic ash. In the meantime, the nation is riding on a water scooter and urges, "Do you mean to die, let's go quickly." The sky began to doubt the country, recalling why the good three had begun, and complained that the country had seen the note from the box. References}} Category:Males Category:Students Category:Hanuel Serum Holders